


Summer Nights

by missing_fawkes



Series: Summer On You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Drive-in Movie Theater, Falling In Love, M/M, Office Worker Castiel (Supernatural), POV Castiel (Supernatural), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Summer, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_fawkes/pseuds/missing_fawkes
Summary: "Since I’m busy tonight, how about you take my ticket and go the movies with Cas?”, she asks innocently and Cas chokes on his own spit.Unfortunately, the coughing fit that follows leaves him unable to defend himself and Charlie, despite pretty obvious gesturing on his part, goes on to make her point
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer On You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836469
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Summer Nights

"Come on, Cas, hurry up! I wanna get out of here!"

Under Charlie's impatient glare, Cas rushes to turn off his computer.  
"What's the urgency about?," he asks as he grabs his bag from under his desk and walks up to where is friend is waiting for him with one foot already out the door.  
As usual, Cas is not in a hurry to go home.  
His job may not be all that exciting, but when his boss is not stressing him out, he quite enjoys being at work. He gets along with all of his coworkers and on slow days like today he's essentially being paid to hang out with his friends.  
At the moment Charlie is not sharing that sentiment, because she takes him by the arm with an exasperated "Don't you have wanna get out of here?!" and drags him along, barely leaving him enough time to turn the lights off.

"I'm not sure if I told you about this," she grins up at him conspiratorially, not slowing down her steps, and despite being about five inches taller, Cas struggles to keep up with her.  
"A few weeks ago, Dean and I went to check out the new bakery - the one that opened right next to the library? - it's lovely. The whole place feels really homey. I think you would like it there. We have to go sometime!"  
They have reached the elevator and Charlie pushes the button to summon it without even catching her breath.  
"Anyways, no one is standing behind the counter, so we are just awkwardly standing around, looking at the display cases, when all of a sudden …"

The elevator doors open and Charlie nearly jumps into the metal box before she turns back to Castiel, eyes wide and excited.  
"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen In. My. Life. walks in," she exhales dramatically and a dopey smile spreads on her face.  
"But not only is she absolutely breathtaking, she's wearing a t-shirt that has Chewbacca stepping out of the Tardis printed on it."  
Charlie presses both hands on her heart and lets herself fall against the mirrored elevator wall.  
"I nearly proposed then and there."  
They arrive on ground level and Charlie takes off again, leaving Cas no chance to answer.  
Not like she needs one, she’s quite happy filling him on everything without any kind of response.  
It’s why they work so well.  
Charlie’s bright and bubbly nature is the perfect contrast to Cas’ own sometimes closed-off behavior.  
Her excitement is infectious and she never fails to get him out of his shell - one way or another.

"Needless to say, I gave her my number and asked her out," Charlie continues like that’s no big deal and Cas can't help but envy her confidence. Never in a million years would he have been able to strike up a conversation with the person of his interests, let alone ask them out.  
"Her name is Kara, we've been texting back and forth almost every day, I think she might be the love of my life and today," she says with another dramatic exhale, spreading her arms wide as they leave the office building and step onto the parking lot, "is the day of days. Tonight we're finally going out."

Stepping into the late afternoon sun after a day spent in the office always has a sense of liberation to it.  
Air conditioning and soft lighting just can't equal the feeling of a breeze ruffling his hair and sunshine on his skin. Cas closes his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to simply enjoy the feeling.  
It isn't until Charlie pointedly clears her throat that he registers what he's doing.  
"You know, if I'm boring you, you could've just told me," she says teasingly and Cas rolls his eyes at her.

It's a running gag between the two of them that goes way back to Castiel's first day at the office. He had just moved - 3000 miles away from his home town - and the nerves about his new job had kept him up all night. He had been so worried about getting along with his colleagues, being able to handle his workload and meeting the expectations of his boss that he had less than three hours of sleep that night.  
He had made it through a tour of the company and the introductions, running on nothing but coffee and adrenaline, but once that had worn off there was nothing keeping his eyelids from drooping.  
He had dozed off in the middle of Charlie's passionate rant about a series he'd never heard off and woken up half an hour later, absolutely mortified and certain he'd be fired on the spot.

Charlie had said what would soon become a constantly traded line between the two off them and waved him off when he apologized profusely, only telling him that she'd clocked him out on break, before continuing their earlier conversation exactly where they had left off.

"Shit!"  
Charlie's curse brings Cas back to the present, just in time to see a black beast of car coming to a halt on the side of the street. Despite only having seen it once, he recognizes it immediately. There is only one person he knows that drives a 1967 Chevrolet Impala and he has no idea how to react when said person crosses the street with a wide smile on his face and walks right towards him.  
Emerald green eyes meet his own and his breath catches in his throat.  
Dean Winchester is looking better than ever.  
He's wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans and the simple combination should not be as attractive as it is.

They did not part on bad terms last time, but they are not exactly friends either, and Cas has no idea how he is supposed to greet Dean. The other man doesn't seem to share his hesitation as he spreads his arms like he's expecting a hug.  
Cas blinks, unable to believe that this is truly happening.  
Maybe he's not the one who has to ask his crush out after all.  
Maybe Dean has felt the same way all along and everything is about to fall into place.  
Maybe things are going to be easy for once.  
He is about to take a step forward, when Charlie rushes past him and throws herself into Dean's arms.  
He swirls her around, laughing, before he sets her back on her feet.  
"How's my favorite redhead?"  
Cas did not know it was possible to be as embarrassed by himself as he is now.  
He’s just glad Charlie interrupted the moments before his thoughts could translate into actions.  
His cheeks are on fire and his whole body is tingling with discomfort from just thinking about it.  
Of course, Dean did not mean him. Why would he?

"Better, now that you're here," Charlie says with an exaggerated wink in Dean’s direction, thankfully completely oblivious to the disaster unfolding itself in Cas’ mind.  
"How about you?" Dean asks and this time he really is addressing Cas.  
"I uhm," the words get stuck in his throat, so he clears it and tries again, desperately hoping that he does not look like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar,  
“I am good, thank you."  
He does not say anything else, simply hopes that Dean's attention will turn back to Charlie, before Cas can make a fool of himself again.  
Thankfully it does.

"You ready to go?"  
Dean is practically vibrating with excitement and jealousy worms its way into Cas' heart at the thought of Dean going out on a double date with Charlie and Kara and some faceless girl or guy on his arm, who laughs at his jokes and manages to make intelligent conversation instead of being a stuttering, stumbling mess.  
He immediately feels guilty for it.  
It’s not like he has any right to begrudge Dean his fun.  
They have talked to each other exactly twice (and one time does not count as a conversation).  
He is nobody to Dean and Dean should be nobody to him.  
And he would be, if it weren’t for the inexplicable pull, drawing Cas towards him.  
Everything he knows about Dean is either completely superficial or second-hand information from Charlie, yet he wants nothing more than to be close to him.  
The feeling can’t even be explained by attraction.  
It’s something more profound than that, even though Cas can’t put his finger it.  
There’s no use in trying to determine that know, he thinks, forcing himself to focus on the situation unfolding in front of him.

"Yeah about that …," Charlie plays with her fingers, looking up sheepishly at her best friend,  
"I kinda have a date tonight."  
Relief washes over Cas like a wave, but the next second he’s ashamed of himself.  
This is not a double date, this is Charlie canceling on Dean to go on a date.  
That’s harsh, isn’t it?  
He risks a glance at Dean, who looks unbothered (and beyond gorgeous in the retreating afternoon sun, as his brain unhelpfully supplies) and prays the two friends won’t start fighting over this.

Feverishly searching his brain for an excuse to remove himself from the situation, he completely misses the grin spreading on Dean's face.

"Are you using your last joker for the year, Red?," he asks, causing Cas to blink at him in confusion.  
"It's still summer, you know. After this, it’s no more spontaneous trips, no more blowing me off for dates. Nothing like that. So, you sure about this?,” Dean continues and Cas decides he has officially lost track of the conversation.  
He looks at Charlie for help, but his friend's focus is on Dean.  
"Sure am," she declares, smiling so wide, it must hurt her face., "and it's totally gonna be worth it! This girl is special, I can feel it."  
Dean fondly shakes his head at her, then turns towards Cas, finally realizing that the two of them are not making any sense.  
“Charlie and I each have 5 free passes for cancelling on each other.”  
“It’s mainly because we’re both terribly single and can’t afford to pass up on the chance to get some,” Charlie chimes in.  
Dean rolls his eyes.  
“It’s mainly Charlie who ditches me.”  
He shoves her in the shoulder, only getting an unapologetic shrug as an answer.  
“I can’t help being blessed with charm, intelligence and beauty.”  
“I know, it’s a blessing and a curse,” Cas says, seeing his chance to finally contribute to the conversation.  
It isn’t until Dean laughs so hard, he has to lean on Charlie for support, that he realizes how that sounded.  
This is exactly why he doesn’t like talking.  
Dean probably thinks he’s even more of a douchebag than after the stellar impression he made during their first meeting.  
“Well I guess you would know,” Dean says when he’s finally caught his breath and Cas’ heart skips a beat.  
He looks at Dean with wide eyes, before dropping his gaze to his feet.  
Was that a flirtation?  
Now that Dean’s laughter has faded, an awkward silence threatens to settle after that last comment.  
Neither Dean nor Cas dare to make eye contact with each other, so Cas looks at Charlie instead.

The mischievous glint in her eyes makes him regret his decision immediately.

"Since I’m busy tonight, how about you take my ticket and go the movies with Cas?”, she asks innocently and Cas chokes on his own spit.  
Unfortunately, the coughing fit that follows leaves him unable to defend himself and Charlie, despite pretty obvious gesturing on his part, goes on to make her point.  
"He has never actually seen Star Wars, so this would be the perfect introduction and since you two get along now, this is an amazing opportunity to get to know each other."  
She grins, clearly pleased with herself despite Dean looking as uncomfortable as Cas feels.

"I'm sure, Cas has better things to do on a Friday night than to hang out with the guy who's just been stood up by his best friend,"  
Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes darting to Cas and then quickly to the side.

Cas' plans for the evening actually consisted of doing his laundry and vacuuming his apartment, but that's so lame, he wouldn't even admit it in front of Charlie, let alone Dean.  
"Uh," he responds eloquently - because apparently he has not made enough of a fool of himself today.  
This whole situation is just one elaborate show to make clear that Cas is not cut out to ever date Dean Winchester. Ever.  
He should decline.  
That would be the smart thing to do.  
Without Charlie as buffer, Cas has to be the one who carries - or at least actively participates in - the conversation which (as he has impressively proven over the course of every interaction he ever had with Dean) is quite the obstacle.

Somehow he stills finds himself shaking his head.  
"I wouldn't mind coming."  
At least the movies are a safe choice.  
Everything that makes them terrible as a first date venue, is exactly what Cas needs:  
two nearly strangers sitting beside each other in a setting where it is not only socially acceptable, but required to not talk to each other. Hopefully this way he can get used to Dean's presence enough to be able to talk to him afterwards - maybe even over dinner, if he can muster up the courage to ask.

Not that this is a date.  
It's not.  
Cas is merely a substitute for Charlie.

While the woman in question looks like Christmas came early this year, it suddenly dawns on Cas that Dean probably said what he said, because he did not want to outright say that he doesn't want to go with Cas.  
He clears his throat - he seems to be doing that a lot around Dean- before he adds:  
"That is of course, if it's not weird for you."  
Rubbing a hand over his mouth, he looks between an enthusiastically nodding Charlie and Dean, whose expression is unreadable.  
"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Dean has not voiced much of an opinion as of yet, so Cas is anxious for his response.  
Of course Charlie, meddler extraordinaire, chimes in before Dean can get that far.  
"Why would it be uncomfortable? You guys both told me on separate occasions that you've cleared up your misunderstanding and I know for a fact that you two have a whole lot of things in common.”  
She glances at her watch and claps her hands together.  
"As much as it pains me to leave you guys, I need to get ready for my date. You two have fun on yours."  
She hugs Dean and punches Cas' shoulder as a goodbye and just like that, she's gone, leaving a flustered Cas and a silent Dean behind.

They watch her retreating figure until Dean rubs his palms together and shots Cas a sideways glance.  
"So uh, you really wanna do this?  
I can just drive you home, if you just agreed to shut her up. I know, it's awkward and all, so," Dean interrupts himself, the blush spreading on his cheeks making him look absolutely adorable.  
Somehow, knowing that he is not the only one feeling nervous, helps Cas calm down a little.  
He turns towards Dean with an earnest expression.  
"I meant it when I said I wanted to get along from now on," he says, congratulating himself for stringing together an entire sentence.  
An unreadable expression flickers over Dean’s face for just a second, before he schools his expression into a crooked smile.  
"Hell, I'm game if you are.”  
He checks the time on his phone and slowly starts walking towards his car.  
"We should get going soon, then. The earlier you’re there, the better your spot and it's a bit of a drive."  
Cas follows him across the street and it's not until he's sitting besides Dean in the passenger seat that he registers what's wrong about this statement.  
"The cinema is ten minutes from here, where exactly are we going?"  
He doesn't mean to sound suspicious, but he's beginning to wonder what exactly he agreed to.  
Dean shifts the car into drive and the engine roars to life.  
"To the drive-in theater," he says with a grin and the look on his face is so genuinely excited and happy it distracts Cas from his initial train of thoughts.  
His eyes are alight with joy, his fingers are drumming on the steering wheel and the smile on his face seems almost unconscious. Like he doesn't even know it's there.

Once again, Cas finds himself staring at the man in awe.  
A man with whom he is going to spend an undefined amount of time in the car with.  
He blinks numbly as the realization crashes over him.  
They are going to spend at least the next three hours in the car together.  
They will be able to see each other the entire time.  
There will have to be talking.

Dean takes one look at him, then gestures towards the radio.  
“You mind if we put on some music?”

Cas nods gratefully and they share a smile of wordless understanding, before both focussing on the road ahead of them as music fills the silence between them.  
Cas comfortably leans back in his seat, listening to Dean softly hum along.  
This feels good, he decides.  
Maybe, just maybe, things are going to be easy for once.


End file.
